ENTRA EN MI VIDA
by Tanya Brandon
Summary: ONE-SHOT ED ES UN CANTANTE FAMOSO, PER HARTO DE SU VIDA CONOCE A UNA CHICA CON LA CUAL MANTIEN UNA GRAN COMUNICACION ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO SEA HORA DE CNOCERSE? ¿CABIARAN DE OPINION? MAL SUMARY ENTREN POR FAVOR EXB


AQUÍ LES DEJO A MI BEBE, ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT, TRATENMELO BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LOS VEO ABAJAO

AUN QUE QUISIERAMOS QUE EDWARD, EMETT, JASPER, CARLISE O CUALQUIERA DE LOS OTROS PERSOANJES FUERA NUESTROS NO ES ASI TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS SON DE LA GRANDOSA STEPHANIE MEYER ASI QUE SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA

* * *

**ENTRA EN MI VIDA**

Veme aquí sentada frente al ordenador esperando a que en mi pantalla, aparezca el insignificante recuadro que me diga que se ha conectado, que por fin voy a poder hablar con el. Lo se suena patético no, pero permítanme contarles por que termine así.

En mis pasadas vacaciones de invierno, tenia mucho tiempo libre así que decidí entrar al internet, para conocer gente nueva, ya que tenía la intención de perder mi tiempo y pues si a eso le añadíamos que mi vida social no era mucha quería conocer gente. Así que me dispuse a introducir mis datos en la pagina, al transcurso del tiempo fueron llegando solicitudes de amistad, pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue la de un chico, el cual tenia los mismos gustos que yo, le gustaba la música clásica, odiaba el frio y la humedad, se consideraba sencillo entre otras lindas cualidades, empezamos a tener contacto por medio de la pagina, pasado un tiempo decidimos continuar nuestra amistad por Messenger.

De eso hace mas de un mes, podrán creer que no nos hemos visto ni en fotos, pues créanlo, ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que era preferible así no entorpeceríamos nuestra amistad con cosas vánales y sin importancia.

Sigo esperando a que se conecte hasta que por fin aparece la ansiada pestaña de que ya esta en el Messenger.

-Hola B, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en conectarme es que tenia visita en el departamento.

-Hola E, No te preocupes no tengo mucho esperando.- pequeña mentirosa claro que vivió contando los minutos para que se llegue la hora de hablar con el; -pero dime como has estado-

-Bien, un poco apurado por la escuela pero nada de que preocuparse-

-Sabes E, tenia algo que hablar contigo, pero, temo mucho a tu respuesta.- y eso era verdad no me puedo imaginar el que dirá.

-Mi pequeña , dime lo que ronda por tu cabeza, puedes estar segura de que sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?- si sabia eso, pero esto era una cosa un tanto diferente a lso temas que estamos acostumbrados a tratar

-Ok. E, hace cuanto tiempo, que tenemos escribiéndonos, y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombre ni nuestras residencias? , de hecho apenas y se que tenemos la misma edad, creo que ha llegado el momento de sincerarnos, y por que no si es posible conocernos aun que sea por fotos ¿Qué dices?- por lo regular era muy fácil escribirle las cosas, no se que hubiese pasado si lo tuviera frente a mi, y aquí estoy aguardando una respuesta de su parte, era tan lindo, tan encantador, creo que me estoy enamorando, lo se es patético, pero si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo como yo lo conozco se que les pasaría lo mismo.

-B, me encanta la idea, pero a la vez me asusta sabes, no quiero que lo nuestro cambie cuando te enteres de quien soy yo.- ¿Quién ERA EL?, por dios y si era un psicópata, o peor aun alguien de la lista de los mas buscados del FBI , tenia que saber quien era antes de darle mas información. Aun así trate de mantenerme serena y escribir

-E, que puede salir mal, me conoces y sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pase lo que pase recuerdas?

-Esta bien, pondré mi web Cam, te parece?. Pero claro que me parecía, por fin lo conocería.

yo también pondré la mía.

En eso en la ventanilla de conversación aparece en lugar de la foto la imagen de el, no lo puedo cree es el cantante de la banda del momento de THE ROCK DREAM. No lo podía creer, pero si todos los artículos que e leído sobre el lo describen tan diferente a como es el, a como yo lo conozco no lo puedo creer. Enmudecí.

-¿Qué pasa no dices nada?, sabia que no era el momento.

-No no espera, es solo que estoy un tanto sorprendida, no me imaginaba que podrías ser tu Edward Cullen. El cantante de la mejor banda del momento.

-OH, pensé que para ti seria solo E sabes no me gustaría que cambiara la situación entre nosotros, realmente me siento augusto platicando contigo, de todo lo que me sucede, lo se a veces tenia que sincerar muchas cosas, pero confió en que ahora que sabes mi secreto, eso pueda cambiar, pero que nuestra amistad siga.

-Perdona, no era mi intención tratarte así pero entiéndeme fue una gran sorpresa, puedes confiar en mi, nadie se enterara de nuestra amistad.

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo, por cierto eres muy guapa =) vaya y tienes un sonrojo adorable.- ahora mi sonrojo me delato, no lo puedo creer hasta una web Cam lo puede notar.

-Y bien, ¿vas a pasar toda la noche tratando de sonrojarme? Si es así me despido.

-NOOO, B, si apenas viene lo mas emocionante, tu ya sabes quien soy yo, pero yo ¿que se de ti? cuéntame un poco ¿por favor.- si me lo pedía así, ¿Cómo me podía negar?

-me llamo Isabella Swan, vivo en Phoenix, ya sabes calor constante, ya sabes mi edad, mis gustos y mis aficiones solo faltaba ese pequeño detalle.

-Si lo se, gracioso no, y ahora me gustaría saber que piensas, ¿ha cambiado lo que piensas de mi?- ! nadie me va a creer que conozco a Edward Cullen! Pero no podía pensar en el, solo como el arista, si yo lo conocía mas a fondo, conocía parte diferentes de el Edward de los escenarios.

-A decir verdad, sigo en shock, pero lo esencial no ha cambiado ¿o si?, sigues siendo E el que le gusta música clásica, el que odia el frio, el que me envía canciones y al que le escribo poemas, eres tu la persona que yo conocí por internet y al cual sigo queriendo por ser mi amigo por entenderme y comprenderme mas que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, eres tu mi amigo. Mi confidente,- y quise decirle que mi alma gemela, pero eso era algo que prefería guardarme solo para mi, si se lo decía ahora como tenia planeado, tal vez, pensaría que solo se lo digo por ser quien es y no quiero eso, mejor esperare un tiempo un mes mas o dos de su amistad ¿no me ara daño o si?. No, no me ara daño, al final de cuentas lo prefiero como mi amigo, que ya no volver a saber de el.

-Si, en teoría sigo siendo el mismo que tu conociste, te pido un favor no te dejes influenciar pro las revistas la mayor parte son mentiras.

-Si lo he podido comprobar, eres muy diferente cuando hablamos.

Y así pasaron las horas platicando con el, con mi E aún me cuesta trabajo creer que no fue un sueño, que no confundí al hombre que quiero con un artista de plástico, como lo solía llamar. El era tan lindo, y no solo me refiero a su exterior si no a su forma de ser a lo que de verdad dice su corazón.

**EDWARD POV.**

Al parecer B, se tomo las cosas con mucha calma, MI BELLA, ahora que ya sabia mi secreto, y que aparentemente había tomado las cosas con una gran visión, me doy cuenta de que ella es lo que estoy buscando, de que mi corazón solo puede ser habitado por una persona y esa persona, solo puede ser Bella, como me explico que le gustaba que le dijeran. Pero como le podía decir lo que siento por ella, si se lo decía ahora, tal vez, pensaría que era una broma, o que solo lo hacia pro ser el _FAMOSO EDWARD CULLEN (_nótese mi sarcasmo_)_ tendría que esperar, ser paciente, un habito no aprendido en mi, o ganarme su amor. Si eso haría me ganaría su amor, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para poder conquistarla y que se diera cuenta lo que siento por ella.

Le pedí ayuda a mis hermanos, seguro ellos tenían unos cuantos tips que me ayudarían a conquistarla, pero en cuanto les pregunte me arrepentí de inmediato, con ellos nunca podía hablar de cosas serias, así que mejor decidí hacerlo a mi manera, y como Dios es muy bueno conmigo, el próximo fin de semana me entere que tendríamos un concierto en Phoenix, el lugar ideal para declararle a Bella, esta noche en cuanto hablara con ella le diría, que por fin nos conoceríamos, que le daría pases en primera fila y para el _back stage_ .

-hola Bella, ¿Cómo haz estado?

-hola Edward, de maravilla, me acabo de enterar de su concierto aquí en Phoenix, ¿por que no me habías comentado nada?.

-Justo ahora te lo quería comentar, de hecho yo me acabo de enterar, y me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaría ir al concierto?- el concierto será el jueves , y tenia planeado quedarme todo el fin de semana si todo salía como pensaba

-Edward, estas seguro, ¿dime que no es una broma? Claro que me gustaría estar hay, pero los boletos están agotados.

-¿De verdad? Es una lastima me hubiera encantado tenerte hay, pero será la próxima.- una pequeña broma inofensiva soy pésimo jajá. –BELLA no seas graciosa yo tengo un pase para ti en primera fila ¿Qué dices vienes?

-EDWARD, pensé que no sabias hacer bromas, me hiciste llorar, pero si acepto ir contigo al concierto.

Bien ella iría al concierto, ya tenía preparada la canción con la que me le declararía, solo faltaban unos pequeños ajustes, pero eso lo resobaría estando en Phoenix.

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido, cuando menso espere era jueves, estaba aterrizando en la ciudad, tenia poco tiempo para el ensayo y comprar las cosas de bella, unas hermosas rosas blancas y rojas, y mandar a hacer la presentación que se proyectaría mientras tocaba la canción.

Por fin el momento llego, estaba en mi camerino esperando a que Bella llegara, pues habíamos acordado que vendría a mi camerino antes de que iniciara el concierto y tan solo fletaban 15 minutos. Por dios iba a tener un ataque de pánico, cuando escuche el repiqueteo en la puerta, debía de ser ella, tenia que ser ella.

-adelante.- conteste con mi voz cargada de nervios.

-hola Edward.- me dijo tímidamente y ahí estaba la belleza convertida en mujer con unos jeans, azules entubados, una blusa a cuadros con un cinturón que le delineaba muy bien la figura, y ahí va Edward dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos me acerco y la abrazo como si ella me perteneciera, olía tan bien, no podía soltarla.

-Bella, que bueno que estas aquí pensé que no llegarías nunca.- le estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

-Lo siento es que había un montón de trafico, espero no interrumpir nada, pareces nervioso , si quieres te dejo relajarte.

-NO.- solté un grito.- no interrumpes nada, y si estoy un poco nervioso, es que hoy estrenamos una nueva canción, espero que te guste.- de verdad esperaba que ella aceptara mi propuesta.

-De verdad Edward.- en eso se escucha un toque en la puerta era mi representante avisándome que ya faltaban cinco minutos para salir al escenario.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, a ocupar mi lugar, espero verte luego, suerte.- por dios yo esperaba verla siempre no supe como pero la deje ir, trate de concentrarme para dar lo mejor de mi en el escenario.

Cuando llego el momento de cantar la canción, estaba muy nervioso, de pronto como lo había pedido, se apagaron todas las luces del recinto, introdujeron mi piano, mientras mis hermanos cambiaban sus instrumentos por unas guitarras acústicas la bella melodía empezó a sonar

Buenas noches, mucho gusto

Eras una chica mas

Después de cinco minutos

Ya eras alguien especial

Sin hablarme, sin tocarme

Algo dentro se encendió

En tus ojos se hacía tarde

y me olvidaba del reloj

Observaba atentamente a bella, tenuemente iluminada por uno de los grandes reflectores, mientras los otros tres nos apuntaban a nosotros en el escenario

Estos días a tu lado

me enseñaron que en verdad

no hay tiempo determinado

para comenzar a amar

siento algo tan profundo

que no tiene explicación

no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

todo era verdad no mentía, lo que siento por ella no tiene lógica, pero lo siento y ya no me lo puedo negar

mientras seguía la introducción musical, le hice señas a jasper para que tomara mi lugar en el piando , para así poder bajar a con Bella, tome mi micrófono y empecé a deslizarme por el escenario.

Buenas noches, mucho gusto

ya no existe nadie más

después de este tiempo juntos

no puedo volver atrás

tu te agachaste, me tocaste

y te volviste mi ilusión

quiero que seas dueña de mi calor

baje las escalerillas para estar junto a ella, tome su mano y la guie a lo alto de el escenario, entro una persona de el STAFF y me entrego el ramo de rosas que había pedido, se las entrege mientras cantaba

entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta

se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas

entra en mi vida

yo te lo ruego

te comencé por extrañar

pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Entra en mis horas

sálvame ahora

abre tus brazos

fuerte

y déjame entrar

al terminar las notas musicales, ella me abrazo fuertemente, correspondí a su abrazo y mientras se escuchaban las ovaciones, le confesé la verdad.

-Se que suena algo loco y tal vez sea precipitado, pero no tengo intenciones de irme de Phoenix si no es contigo, te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- estaba nervioso mas que nunca en la vida esperando hay frente a un millón de personas a que la chica de mi sueños me diera su respuesta cuando sus labios se entre abren para decir:

-Si Edward, yo también te amo, gracias.

* * *

EMOCION CONTENIDA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, DIGAN QUE SI SI?? (CARA DE BORREGUITO DE ALICE) BUENO SI NO SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIA TENGO OTRA HISTORIA ENTRE MANOS **UN CREPUSCULO DIFERENTE **ESE ES MI TITULO EN MENTE O QUE OPINAN DEJENME AVANZARLA UN POCO MAS DEPERDIDO UNOS 5 CAPITULOS Y LA SUBO POR QUE SI NO ME OCURRIRA UN COLAPSO COMO CON LA DE AMIGOS, VECINOS O NOVIOS Y YA NO SE COMO CONTINUARLA O SE ME VA DE LAS MANOS , SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA APOYARME EN LA HISTORIA DIGANME Y LES CUENTA BIEN LA IDEA OK? SOLO DEJENME SU CORREO Y YO ME COMUNICO. DEJENME RR. A LA CANCION ES DE SIN VANDERA Y YA SABRAN ES LA DE ENTRA ENMI VIDA


End file.
